Floating buoys are generally used on bodies of water, such as rivers, lakes, bays, and the like, to regulate boat traffic and to warn of water safety conditions. Buoys are used to mark navigation channels, to warn of underwater hazards, to mark areas off limits to boat traffic such as swimming areas, to mark areas in which certain boating operation regulations are in effect such as no-wake zones near marinas, and the like.
Marker buoys are typically elongated cylindrical structures which may be on the order of five to six feet in length and nine or ten inches in diameter. Such buoys are formed of rigid closed cell foams encased in a durable plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Ballast is positioned in the lower end to cause the buoys to float in an upright orientation, and the buoys are designed to have about 50 to 55% of their length extending above the water line. A buoy is held in place by a mooring cable secured to a mooring eye which is connected by a through-rod extending the length of the buoy to a top plate. Buoys are usually color coded according to the nature and urgency of their function and often have symbols or messages applied thereto by printing, application of decals, and the like.
Buoys are subject to deterioration over time due to their exposure to weather and ultraviolet radiation, collisions by boats, bird droppings, plant life such as algae, and pollutants which may be in the water in which the buoys float. Such factors can fade or otherwise obscure the color of the buoys and the markings thereon. Additionally, the structure of the buoys can be weakened from such factors. Buoys have been known to be broken completely in half when struck by boats. In order to avoid the possible consequences and liabilities which can result from inadequately marked channels and hazards, buoys must be inspected regularly and maintained when necessary by authorities and agencies responsible for regulating the bodies of water in which buoys are employed or by buoy tender companies contracted by such authorities and agencies.
Conventionally, buoy maintenance involves disconnecting the mooring cable or chain, lifting the buoy out of the water, cleaning and painting at least the exposed portion of the buoy, applying the required markings, either by the application of decals (including wrap-around vinyl decals) or stenciling the markings on the buoy, replacing the buoy in the water, and reconnecting the mooring tether. If a buoy is missing, broken in half, or otherwise damaged beyond repair, a new buoy must be installed. Such conventional buoy maintenance is laborious and time consuming and, thus, expensive both in terms of labor and materials. What is needed is a manner of maintaining buoys which, at a minimum, does not require that the buoy be removed from the water.